Malicious software, i.e. “malware,” presents a serious hazard to computer systems and devices. Once present on a computing system or device malware can, amongst other effects, appropriate personal, financial or otherwise sensitive information, and hinder or wholly prevent proper system performance. Despite efforts to block or remove malware from systems, such as the use of antivirus software programs, it is estimated that millions of computing systems are infected with some form of malware. The widespread presence of malware is due in part to the extent and diversity of malware variants. Indeed, malware can take the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, rootkits, keyloggers, spyware, adware, and ransomware, amongst others, and new types of each are being made constantly. In addition, many new malware variants are being constantly created, typically in increasing sophistication and complexity.